


such stuff as dreams are made of

by glacialphoenix



Category: Dragon Age, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fade is always in flux, and Mount Ordeals yields strange dreams. Kain and Anders meet somewhere in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such stuff as dreams are made of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> Written for the ff_exchange Kiss Battle 2012 prompt: "What do you do when every other option you have is gone and your hope has run out?" Post-FFIV Kain, pre-Origins Anders.

**I**  
  
It takes a few days for Anders to confirm it (hope always springs eternal), but the cell they’ve put him in this time is escape-proof.   
  
He counts the bricks in the wall at first. Invents elaborate ways to get out of the Tower (yet again). Thinks yearningly of Ser Pounce-a-lot devouring Templars, clanking suits of armour and all. (The impossibility of eating said armour is never addressed.)   
  
But a year is a very, very long time, and there are only so many things he can do without human contact that isn’t a boot to the ribs.   
  
The Fade beckons. 

  
  
**II**  
  
Kain ignores the messages Cecil and Rosa send; he is not worthy of their time, their attention, their concern. He does not deserve their kindness, though practicality forces him to accept the food that accompanies the missives.   
  
But this is his trial; he will spend his whole life here if need be.   
  
What other options does a disgraced dragoon have?   
  
  
 **III**  
  
The Fade is always in flux, and Mount Ordeals brings strange dreams.   
  
They meet somewhere in the middle. 

  
  
**IV**  
  
Anders is normally irritatingly garrulous; Surana used to tell him to shut  _up_ , Anders, all the time. He talks to Mr Wiggums, sometimes, but it’s not the same as talking to another person who’ll tell him to keep quiet, but who puts up with him anyway.   
  
The first time he meets Kain he talks more than even he thought he would; Kain’s limited patience snaps at the incessant chatter.   
  
To Anders, it’s like having Surana around again.   
  
Kain, who prefers solitude, wonders if Mount Ordeals is finding a new way of testing him. 

  
  
**V**  
  
It becomes a pattern, eventually: Kain resigned to this new trial, and Anders seizing upon every single moment of company.   
  
Kain really does remind him a little too much of Surana. Anti-social hermit, Surana; always buried in research and books and fireball spells - which he supposes is better than being steeped in guilt and remorse and moping on top of a mountain. Especially in that armour. Dragon wings? Ridiculous. Almost as bad as Templar armour.  
  
He says as much to Kain.   
  
Kain’s retaliation does not involve a painful demonstration of the Jump ability; Anders considers this proof positive that they’ve grown somewhat comfortable with each other’s company. 

  
  
**VI**  
  
There is a point where they get too comfortable, in the end; it comes when Anders kisses Kain. Or perhaps Kain kisses Anders, but Anders is pretty certain he’d started it. (Although he’d rather Kain kissed him first; then he can put it down to his irresistible charm. Alas, there is no such satisfaction.)   
  
It’s not an amazing kiss. It’s definitely not amazing enough to make up for all the awkwardness after; Kain glares and deliberately turns his back on Anders.   
  
Anders, on his part, is feeling a sick worry develop in his mind. He’d liked that kiss, but that was far too comfortable, too enjoyable, for it to be safe. He’s passed his Harrowing; he should’ve known better than to let down his guard this much. This is the Fade, after all, rife with demons desperate to get into the human world.   
  
He finds it very hard to believe Kain is one of that number, but that’s exactly how they get you, isn’t it?   
  
He doesn’t say goodbye.   
  
You don’t say goodbye to desire demons. 

  
  
**VII**  
  
He contents himself with talking to Mr. Wiggums. The cat is admittedly not a particularly astounding conversationalist, but then, neither was Kain.   
  
Until he gets out of here, it will suffice.

 


End file.
